Vigil
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: POEM STORY. After George's death, Alanna makes herself stand vigil at his grave until the sun rises... kinda bittersweet at the end!


**Vigil**

**Disclaimer:** I own the poem, but the characters are property of Tamora Pierce

A woman stood alone at a grave. Her bony, callused hands gripped the hilt of a sword; she bowed her head and closed her eyes.

_Why did you leave?_

_I never expected this to happen, never expected to grieve_

_So soon_

She gazed at the sword with doubtful eyes. She felt so empty now.

_I feel so empty and cold_

_I once was daring and bold_

_With dreams none could imagine_

_But those dreams have been gone and done_

The woman sniffed and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Her children were grown and her kingdom safe for now. She had a duty now to stand vigil. She sighed as a mist settled.

_I stand here cloaked in the mist_

_Nothing to do except to remember the times before, gather them in a mental list_

_You captured my heart_

_Charmed and loved me_

_Only now there's no one left_

She sighed and pulled her cloak closer to her body, shivering in the wind, as tear began to freely fall in the silence.

_Tears fall_

_But I still stand tall_

_My heart breaks like shards of glass_

_I was once your strong lass_

Rain pounded down on the figure as she hurried, swearing violently, to the nearest inn to escape the downpour. She walked to a man at the counter and ordered two glasses of ale to drown her sorrows. Passing the bartender three gold coins for the ale, she took a seat in the corner.

Staring out the window, as the rain pounded at the windows, she took a drink of her ale and sighed heavily.

_I watch the rain_

_Watch as it washes out my pain_

_The ale I drink is bitter and yet good_

_It replaces my bad mood_

_Makes me think of my days of a squire_

_Makes me wonder about a black city and sitting by a warm fire_

_I did not think I would end up here_

_Not at the place of so many memories_

_Not at an inn I had grown to love_

_The Dancing Dove_

She had finished the second glass of ale when she suddenly stood up and walked from the inn, unaware of the stares. She let herself be drowned by the rain, soaked and cold as she walked down the road. She felt suddenly numb as the news that had been buried at the back of her mind for a year, finally surfaced and the news sunk in.

_The news was sudden and fell like a stone_

_It sank into my blood and froze my bones_

_A messenger came to my door one morning and only two words were said:_

"_He's dead"_

She had known who had died that day on the road, killed by bandits. Her husband. She was alone.

She looked to the sky as its tears still fell. "I will continue my watch" she murmured as the rain stopped and the sun came out.

The woman trudged up to where the grave sat and sighed sadly.

_You had tamed my heart and now yours is still_

_I keep my watch as the sun rises and golden rays spill_

_Pouring over the ground like honey_

_Some nobles want power, others want money_

_But all I want in this moment is peace_

_Not the kind you get after a hard day's work or the peace after war_

_The forever kind_

The woman closed her purple eyes, bowed her head and folded her hands as if in prayer. She exhaled and felt a firm hand on her shoulder; she turned and averted her gaze when she saw the face of the bartender she had met only moments before.

"Come on inside, the sun isn't gonna warm you up that fast Lioness" the man helped her up and heaved a sigh as he looked at the grave. "Damn good crook 'e was, glad 'e had a change of heart and became a resp'ctable baron" the bartender continued walking with Alanna to the Dove.

_I can't leave but I know I must abide_

_My spirit is chained to your side_

_I will always be with you, always keep watch_

_I hear the howl of the wind as it whistles by_

_It sounds like a ghost, but that's a myth and a lie_

_I will stand here for all my days_

_Through the wind, snow, rain and the haze_

_Standing vigil by your grave..._

Alanna looked back to the grave and felt the wind brush her cheek in a phantom kiss. It burned with a strange tingling. The lady knight touched her cheek and smiled slightly as a familiar voice murmured in her ear, "Aye lass stand vigil."

"I will George, I will." Alanna whispered, feeling the sun brighten her day already.


End file.
